A storm never means a good day
by LilCan05
Summary: A stormy day for the married couple, forces them to face what they have been putting of for months, and along with the staff at Seattle grace hospital their in line for a bumpy road. It might suck but I could care less I just needed to write my ideas, and


** I don't in anyway own these characters, except the nurse and girl. I have had this idea for the story for while but as taken me a while to write this story. SO hope you like if you don't I really could care less.**

Chapter 1

It was early morning and the red headed woman had just arrived at work when she saw the three male doctors chatting away, most likely about a diagnosis for a patient and with a look of apprehension of the woman's face she walked towards them.

"Hello, Addison," the eldest man of the three said as she walked up to them, "How are things this morning?" he asked, as he smiled at her.

"Hi Richard, Preston," Addison said to two of the men, "I'm doing fine, but I was wondering if I could borrow my husband?" Addison asked not sure if the men had finished their conversation that she interrupted.

"Of course I believe we are done here anyways?" Richard asked not sure him self but a nod from the other two confirmed that they where, "Well by Addison, Derek" Richard said before walking off with Preston on his heels.

"Are you okay Addi," Derek said as he watched his wife gaze out the wall covered window looking at all the travelers make their way towards their destination, on this stormy day. Addison had not answered at first but before Derek could speak again, he was interrupted.

"We need to talk about New York," Addison blurted out as Derek froze at her words, "I know you don't want to Derek, but we left a lot of things unresolved, that have to be taken care of." Addison said as she gave him a look, and Derek knew what she was talking about.

"I know," Derek sighed, "It's just that things are finally starting to settle down, and to bring this up again is just going to," Derek tried to explain but he was cut off by his beeper going off. He looked down to see who it was before looking at his wife, giving her a pleading look to understand, which she did.

"Go, we'll talk later," Addison sighed before receiving a kiss on the check from her husband, as he walked off. Addison did not know how long she was starring out at the world below before she was interrupted by the chief of surgery.

"Did you two have your talk you needed?" Richard asked as he stared at the rain coming down.

"No he was called away before we could even get started," Addison sighed, "Richard I don't know what to do, we keep putting off having this conversation, and I don't know how long we can put it off" Addison said as she raised her voice at the end, letting Richard know that this game of jumping around the subject was getting to her.

"Because of the life you left behind?" Richard asked, wearily as he knew this was a sore subject for both Shepherds. Addison just nodded her head rather than say yes to the question, "Why don't we go to my office to talk over a cup of coffee?" Richard asked as Addison nodded her head again, before walking off towards the Chief's office.

As the Chief and Addison Shepard walked towards his office, a young red headed girl entered, the Seattle Grace Hospital, drenched from walking in the rain. The girl took in her surroundings as she made her way across the entrance towards the nurse's station, ignoring the stares she received from the waiting members in the waiting area. The nurse in charge of the station looked down over her desk, before asking the girl what her name was and what she needed. The girl ignored the inquiry of her name, but told the nurse what she needed,

"Um could you please page Dr .Shepard?" the girl asked as fidgeted with her wet clothing, which was restricting her breathing. The nurse just sighed and did not press the matter of her name, as the girl seemed a little off.

"We have two Dr. Shepard's on staff," the nurse told the girl, "which one would you like to talk to dear?" the nurse asked the girl who, looked to be deep in thought.

"Um," the girl asked as she bit down on her lip, "um both please" she said trying to conceal her nervousness but the nurse could see right through her. The nurse had been working at this hospital from many years and she could definitely tell this girl was worried about something.

"Of course," the nurse said before going about paging the Shepard's, who where both somewhere in the hospital, "Dr. Shepard is just finishing up a with a patient, and I believe Dr. Montgomery- Shepard is with the chief at the moment, but if you wait in the waiting area I will tell them that you are here when they arrive." The nurse told the girl, who just nodded her head before walking to the sitting area where all the other loves ones, sat and stewed waited for the news of their love one. It was quite in the waiting area which gave her an eerie feeling, as it was unlike any other waiting room she had been in before; it seemed the weather had a definite effect on all those sitting in this room. She had chosen to sit off to the side allowing her a perfect view of, but concealing her self from the others. The girl was feeling a little claustrophobic, but she did not know if was a result of all the people in the room or because she was having trouble breathing at the time, all she knew was it was scaring her.

Derek Shepard had just exited the patients room, when his pager went off, announcing he was needed, as Derek sighed before looking at was written.

"Nurse's station," muttered to him self as he made his way towards the elevator. He wondered why he was needed at the nurse's station, while he debated whether to go or not, as he had planned to find his wife and finish the conversation that they have started on earlier but had yet to finish. But Derek knew that patients came before his personal life while at the hospital and he made his way towards the nurse's station.

At the same time Addison Shepard was enjoying her conversation with her long time friend and boss, when her beeper had gone, announcing she too was needed. She sighed before looking at who it was.

"Is everything all right?" Richard asked when he saw the look of confusion crossed Addison's face. She just nodded her head and told him the nurse's station paged her, "You better and go see what they need, could be a patient." Richard told her as she again nodded her head, as she go up to leave his office but before she could Richard had stopped her at the doorway.  
"Addison if you ever need to talk my door is always open," Richard said which Addison gave a small smile to.

"Thanks," was all she said before making her way towards the nurse's station.

When the elevator door opened, Addison was surprised only to see her husband was the only one in the elevator.

"Hi," Addison said as she walked in and turned to push the floor she needed but saw that it had already been pressed, "Were you paged by the nurse's station as well?" Addison asked as the doors closed, and Derek just nodded his head.

"Oh," was all Addison said not looking at her husband, afraid at that he was angry at her for bring up the conversation earlier, as it was a sore subject.

"I agree," Derek blurted out, confusing Addison at what he was talking about, and Derek saw his wife look and tried to explain better, "we have to finish our conversation, because your right we have lots to decide, starting with-" but Derek was cut off by the door opening and by Addison.  
"Derek lets not talk about it here," Addison said, which confused Derek because she was the one who brought up the subject of New York earlier, but by he did not pry, as Derek knew something was not right with his wife.

The nurse smiled as the Shepard's exited the elevator together, and headed her way. It was great to see that the couple where working it out and they even seemed to doing better these last few days then in the months that they have been here together.

"We were paged," Addison told her when they had reached her desk, and nurse nodded

her head yes before telling them a girl was looking for them and where they could find her, " Did she say what her name was?" Addison asked, but the nurses told her no, and before they could press for answers, the nurse excused her self to attend to the man waiting on the phone. The couple looked at each other before making their way towards the waiting area.

"How the hell are we to know who we are looking for?" Derek asked and Addison shook her head no, not knowing her self. But when a voice rang out breaking the silence the couple stopped dead in their tracks and whipped around in the direction, with a look of pure shook on their faces.


End file.
